1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an instrument for laparoscopic uterine surgery of the kind having a tubular element which is adapted for insertion into the vagina with the front end-part of the instrument, as seen in the insertion direction, receiving the cervix, the edge of the front part of the tubular element being shaped to support against the top wall of the vagina, and the instrument including a sealing ring which embraces the tubular element and functions to provide a seal between the element and the vaginal wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the performance of an hysterectomy to use a tubular element which is inserted into the vagina such as to bear against the cervix, wherewith the front part of the tubular element supports against the top wall of the vagina so as to raise and support the same, e.g. in the manner of a "pitched tent"; cf WO 94/10926 for instance. A probe is passed through the tubular element, through the neck of the uterus and into the body of the uterus. The probe has an external thread by means of which it can be screwed firmly to the neck of the uterus, or cervix.
One drawback with this known instrument is that the probe blocks the cervical canal.
Another drawback with this known instrument is that it fails to adequately protect the vaginal wall in the case of certain types of surgery.